Ruger Plainsman
The Ruger Plainsman was a semi-automatic sporting rifle that was seen on many frontier worlds and was noted for its simplicity as well as its punch. Though not considered a military weapon, the Plainsman would be considered a battle rifle for the size of its rounds. The box magazine fed weapon fires 8x40mm Kurz rounds that are best suited for moderate size pest control for creatures larger than the size of a boar. The weapon was created in 2470, making it a weapon that has seen use through the Covenant War of the 26th Century. Homestead worlds used the Plainsman to defend their secluded homes with mixed success as some of these worlds were glassed anyway. On frontier worlds, the Plainsman is considered a farmer's best friend as local wildlife may not be considered friendly. In addition to keeping crops and livestock safe, the Plainsman is also used in hunting. The large round can take on a surprising variety of game that are otherwise resistant or impervious to the .308 round. A Plainsman on a far flung alien world is a sign that the user is an adventurer seeking out dangerous thrills and perhaps even treasure on lost colony worlds. Description The weapon is fed by a ten round single stack magazine that is locked into the bottom of the weapon just in front of the trigger. The user racks a charging handle that is in the shape of two wing-like protrusions attached directly to the exposed bolt. The action itself requires little force to operate though the extraction of the spent cartridge is quick and energetic. The action reciprocates with the firing of the weapon constantly ejecting and refeeding new rounds into the chamber. Upon the weapon firing the last shot, the slide will lock on the follower of the magazine. The user will then reinsert a new magazine into the receiver and will pull back on the charging handle slightly which releases the lock and will allow the next round to be chambered. As it is a closed bolt weapon, the Plainsman can carry a round in the chamber in addition to a full magazine. The weapon was considered stylish as well as functional. The barrel featured an artistic twist in addition to its 1:8 ratio, meaning that the bullet spirals once every eight inches of barrel length. Many Plainsman sport sixteen inch barrels with some hunting variants having eighteen to twenty inch lengths. The rifle also features a lacquered paintjob that is placed over real wood furniture with the Ruger Phoenix emblazoned on the stock of the gun. The Plainsman also boasts tremendous shockproofing. Testing of the weapon indicates that even loaded with live ammunition, the gun can fall from over one hundred feet, and not only will the gun not fire accidentally, the weapon will still be in perfect working condition, provided the user works the charging handle to ensure the round stays seated in the chamber. Disassembly is made easy as the gun comes in three parts. The wooden furniture is secured by pushpins to the upper receiver and the barrel is slid into the upper. The weapon can be locked together quickly using only a few movements to be made operations. Trivia * The Plainsman costs 1700 credits to purchase * Sally Acorn used a Plainsman in her adventuring on Installation 05. List of Appearances * Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Semi-Auto Rifle